1. Field
The subject invention is in the fields of hand tools and cooking implements. More specifically it is in the field of implements useful in preparing and serving fish and, still more specifically fish steaks. For purposes of this disclosure a fish steak is a portion of a fish cut from the fish perpendicular to the length of the fish. Salmon and halibut are two examples of fish which are often cut into steaks for sale and consumption.
2. Prior Art
Fish steaks are often served with portions of bone still in the steak and with the edible portion still surrounded by skin and material which lines the abdominal cavity, if any. The satisfaction of eating the fish is greatest while the fish is at the serving temperature. However, eating the fish at that temperature is hampered by the necessity of somehow dealing with the inedible bones, skin and lining material. Therefore the satisfaction of eating a fish steak would be significantly enhanced if the skin, bones and lining material were removed before serving of the steak and particularly so if the skin and bones were removed so quickly that the fish is still at serving temperature when served free of the skin, bones and any lining material.
There are no implements known to the inventor of the subject invention made and provided for the specific purposes of expeditiously removing bone elements and skin from a fully cooked fish steak. The removals are conventionally done using standard utensils such as a table knife and fork immediately before or during consumption of the steak. In either case consuming the steak is complicated by the procedure, the fish is cooling unnecessarily and the skin and bones may be left on the serving plate, all detracting from the satisfaction of consuming the fish steak.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a combination of implements for expeditiously removing the skin and abdominal lining and bones portions from a fish steak at the time of serving. Secondary objectives are that the implement(s) be easy to use, economical to manufacture and aesthetically pleasing.